A Second Chance
by badass goddess
Summary: Simone was forced to betray Raphael and the clan because of a mind controlling spell but she was able to break. Over the three years during the war with Valentine, she became the nameless legend known as 'The Hybrid'. Will Raphael and the clan ever find out that Simone didn't betray them willingly?


**Name:** Simone Melody Lewis

**Nicknames:**  
Sisi  
Mel  
Vixen  
Little Sister  
My Little Princess  
Little Hybrid

**Titles:  
**The Hybrid  
Princess of the Underworld  
Hades' Daughter  
Legacy of Apollo

**Eyes:  
**Honey Brown  
Feral Gold (going feral)

**Hair:  
**Dark Brown almost black

**Age:**  
21 (physically 18)

**Birth:  
**October 17, 1990

**Species: **Hybrid - Half Vampire, Half Demigod

**Family:**  
Levi Lewis - Stepfather (Deceased)  
Elaine Lewis - Mother (Alive)  
Hades - Father (Alive)  
Rebecca Lewis - Older Half Sister (Alive)  
Nico Black - Older Half Brother (Alive

**Mate:** Raphael Santiago

**Hybrid Abilities:**  
Simone has the enhanced abilities like strength, speed, senses, agility, durability. She also has a feral side due to her inner animal all demigod children have. She can also do magic due to her magic due to her being a demigod.

**Darkness Manipulation:** Due to her demigod blood and being the demigod daughter of Hades, she is able to create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows.

**Fire Manipulation:** Due to her demigod blood and being the demigod daughter of Hades, she can create, shape and manipulate fire.

**Earth Manipulation:** Due to her demigod blood and being the demigod daughter of Hades, she is able to create, shape and manipulate earth.

**Resurrection:** Due to being the demigod daughter of Hades, she is able to resurrect people and being able to self-resurrect herself. She is basically truly immortal as a vampire-demigod hybrid.

**Soul Reading:** Due to being the demigod daughter of Hades, she is able to read the souls of people.

**Hellhound Summoning:** Due to being the demigod daughter of Hades, she is able to summon hellhounds to her side.

**Demon Manipulation:** Due to her being the demigod daughter of Hades, she is able to manipulate and destroy demons.

**Procreation:** Due to her being half demigod, she is able to procreate but only with her mate.

**Audiokinesis:** Due to being the legacy of Apollo gave her the ability to control the sound waves and music. She can make a very sharp whistle-like sound that can stun people and making them clutch their ears in confusion, she can persuade someone else to do or get whatever she wants, she can also master any musical instrument perfectly and she has a amazing singing voice.

**Photokinesis:** Due to being the legacy of Apollo gave her the ability to control light. She can create illusions/hallucinations, create light force-fields, use healing energies to heal people, teleport, turning invisible by bending visible light around the user and her blood has the ability to let vampires walk in the sun.

**Truth Sense:** Due to being the legacy of Apollo gave her the ability to know when people is telling the truth or lying.

* * *

** -Chapter 1-**

Simone had watched as she betrayed Raphael and the clan, which she didn't want. She then watches as she agrees to sign the waiver called Qrit of Transmutation and that they went to Magnus for it. She could feel a fog in her mind, she tried to push it out of her mind but stopped when it started hurting her head.

She watches as she and the others go to Camille's apartment, where she signs the Qrit of Transmutation waiver after Camille tells them the Book of White is somewhere in the apartment but that she doesn't know where it is at.

After the Qrit of Transmutation waiver was signed, Camille blurred out of the apartment before anyone could stop her.

_**"I'm disappointed in you, Simone." Raphael told the hybrid. He looked at her with hurt and disappoint.**_

After remembering Raphael saying that to her, along with banishing her and placing a kill order on her, she was able to push the fog out of her mind.

"Where am I?" Simone asked in panic, forgetting where she was at after pushing the fog out of her mind. She can't remember anything passed Clary giving her a cup of blood to drink after apologizing to her when she asked her to betray Raphael and the clan to get Camille out.

Magnus and Alex narrowed their eyes at a panicking Simone. They both thought it was odd that she refused to help get Camille out, thus betraying Raphael and the clan, one moment and then the next moment agrees to do it. Now, she is panicking and acting like she has no idea where she is at.

Jace and Izzy frowned at how Simone was acting. It wasn't normal. She was acting like she had no idea where she was at.

Clary frowned, she knew that the mind control that she had her best-friend under was broken and that was why she didn't remember anything or know where she is at right now. But she didn't know why or what caused the mind control to be broken. But what she did know is that she didn't like that the mind control was broken.

Clary walked over to her best-friend. "It's okay, Simone. We're at Camille's apartment to find the Book of White, remember?" She then placed one of her hands on Simone's shoulder.

When she did that, Simone got memories. She remembered that Clary had a different warlock place a mind controlling spell on her before ordering her to get Camille out from Hotel Dumort and her agreeing with no emotions in her eyes or voice. How she and the shadowhunters attacked the hotel, getting Camille out and Raphael telling her how disappointed he is in her before they left. Camille said she would tell them where the Book of White is at if Simone signs the Qrit of Transmutation waiver, her signing it after her former best-friend telling her to do it and Camille telling where the Book of White is at before leaving but not before saying she would be back for her 'Little Caramel'

Simone growled as she grabbed Clary's arm before throwing her away from her and across the room. "Don't touch me!"

"Honeybun!"

"Simone!"

Magnus, Alec, Izzy and Jace all yelled out when she did that. But she ignored them as she glared at Clary as her eyes changed from their beautiful honey brown to a feral gold as her inner animal surface.

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done." Simone said before blurring out of the apartment and to an abandoned house in the forest.

She goes inside, walking around until she finds the living room and sits down on one of the old couches. She could feel tear falling down on her cheeks as she started crying. Crying at the betrayal of Clary, crying at being forced to betray Raphael and the clan, and crying because she knew that they would never forgive her.

After a few minutes of crying, she stopped and decided that she would go to the Underworld to see her father and tell him what happened. She got up from the old couch and uses her demigod magic to open a portal to the underworld.

She walks through the portal and once in the Underworld, the portal disappear behind her. She walks to the castle and sees a guard in front of the front doors of the castle.

"Welcome back, Princess." The guard greeted as he gave a small bow to her.

"Hello." Simone greeted the guard with a smile. "Where is my father?"

"He's in the Throne Room."

"Thank you." Simone went inside the castle and towards the throne room. She throws up the throne room's doors open and yells out in an excited voice in greek. "Pateroúlis! **(Daddy!)**"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters.**

**Please review because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


End file.
